


I Can't Believe I've Been Touched By An Angel (With Love)

by GazelleofParadise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Always wanted to talk through tags, Btw the song is Dear Theodosia, By everyone I mean Kara and Lena cause they are the only one in this fic lol, Did I mention that this was fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff may cause cavities, I was smiling like an idiot while writing this, My first fanfic ever so it may suck but my lovely friend said it didn't, So I am posting, SuperCorp, The song is from Hamilton, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is happy, now I can die happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazelleofParadise/pseuds/GazelleofParadise
Summary: A fluffy story including one Kara Danvers, one Lena Luthor, a small baby and the song Dear Theodosia from Hamilton the musical.





	I Can't Believe I've Been Touched By An Angel (With Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Ehem... Okay, this is my first fanfic ever so sorry if it sucks. There are so many talented writers in Supercorp fandom so I was really hesitant but I sent this to one of my closest friends, she is also the beta reader of this fic @Ainanen love you babe, and she said it does not suck so I decided to post it.  
> I was shuffle playing some musical soundtracks and then this song called Dear Theodosia came on and I kinda fell in love with it. If you don't know the song definitely listen it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFmdCkz5vcA here is a link for you. I would suggest you to listen the song while reading, on loop preferably to get in the mood. At least that is what I did while writing.  
> The title comes from Celine Dion song A New Day Has Come, a song she recorded for her son.  
> Finally I love you my fellow SuperCorp shippers who are reading this. May our ship see better days. Enjoy...

**I Can't Believe I've Been Touched By An Angel (With Love)**

It was a beautiful and sunny spring day in National City. Kara found herself woken up by the sound of sirens hurrying to a burning building. She looked at the beautiful woman sleeping on her chest. Her raven hair catching the sunlight in a way that took Kara's breath away. As much as she wanted to stay there on the bed and admire her lover all day she knew she had a duty. She tried to move Lena as gentle as she could to not wake her since this was the first time either one of them have been able to sleep without interruptions. Lena's face scrunched a little and Kara felt her heart squeeze with the amount of adoration she held for this woman. This woman who came into her life with captivating green eyes, with a quick wit and a gentle soul that has seen too many bad things too early.

After catching herself standing next to the bed, deep in thoughts about how her life changed in the best way possible since she met Lena, she shook her head to  focus back on the task at hand. She superspeeded into her suit and after checking one more heartbeat that beated in a calm rythm, a little faster than Lena's but still could bring her peace in a moment as did Lena's, she was out of the balcony of their bedroom in seconds. She felt the breeze on her face as she kept flying to the burning building at 6.30 am on a Sunday.

 As she reached her destination she could see the firemen trying to put out the fire without success. She quickly scanned the building to see if there was anyone left in the building. Seeing there were some she increased her speed and got all the families out of the building and left them with the medics. Supergirl put out the fire with her freeze breath and after securing the building so that it would not come down and cause more damage, she gently landed next to the firemen and policemen. She made small talk with them, accepted the thank you's of grateful families and talked to the children some of which were still scared.

But a small cry she heard from far away, her apartment to be exact made her stop for a second and quickly make her goodbyes. She took off of ground and headed back home with her cape flapping gently behind her back. What made her slow down as she reached the bedroom balcony was the gentle sound of the piano playing, a song she knew all too well. The sound was coming from the living room where Lena's grand piano ,which was a gift from her late-father Lionel, was placed. Kara quickly changed into one of Lena's oversized MIT tshirts and a short. She stopped at the entrance of the room when she heard a soft voice gently started accompanying the piano.

_Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?_

_You have my eyes. You have your mother’s name_

_When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

    The view in front of her was so domestic and calm that she felt her heart squeeze with the amount of emotion it brought out in her. There Lena was sitting at the piano bench with their 6 month old boy strapped to her chest with the baby carrier. Her cheek slightly pressed against his head lulling him slowly back to sleep with her voice singing low. She could see her son's eyelids fluttering to show his striking green eyes, the exact same shade she has seen in the eyes of the woman she has been lucky to call her wife for the past 3 years.

_I’m dedicating every day to you_

_Domestic life was never quite my style_

_When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

_And I thought I was so smart_

     Kara remembered the day they talked about having children and how Lena was so scared thinking she would be a terrible mother.

She could never understand how this smart woman could ever think that she would not be good at loving and caring for someone when she has been making Kara feel like the most loved and cared human or Kryptonian to ever exist in the whole of universe. But she did not pressure Lena or try to convince her. That was not to say she was not grinning like a fool when Lena said to her she wanted children even though she was scared that same night after lying awake for hours thinking ,

_But I am sure you as their other parent Kara there is no way this child, o-our child could turn out damaged so I-I want them Kara  I love you and I want to have children with you,_ was her exact words with a shaky voice. They cried happy tears together that night and made love like they have never made love before. Lena's voice drew her back to the present.

_You will come of age with our young nation_

_We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you_

_If we lay a strong enough foundation_

_We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you_

_And you’ll blow us all away…_

_Someday, someday_

_Yeah, you’ll blow us all away_

_Someday, someday_

     She was reminded of the moment she realized she would fight every fight, do anything for this little person. Sitting in the chair next to her wife's hospital bed , her hair all messy and her face sweaty after being in labor for hours. But Kara could have sworn that Lena has never been this beautiful before.

And that moment, that exact moment the doctor gave  little Theodore Philippe to her arms. His tiny body so tender in her hands that could break down walls and bend steel, his little hand wrapping around the said hands and _oh_ , little eyelids fluttering open to show  tiny emeralds in them. She would move the earth and moon for him and to know that she actually could did not stop her from falling in love with him.

_Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone_

_My son_

_Look at my son. Pride is not the word I’m looking for_

_There is so much more inside me now_

_Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun_

_My son_

     Kara had spent days to find a suitable name for him when they learned the gender of the baby. She was constantly texting back and forth with Alex their messages filled with names suitable for a little boy. Winn started reading a baby names book out loud in DEO when Supergirl was in need and even Jonn made some suggestions. Kara would feel a little guilty for making finding a name everyone's priority when there were 4 months more but she knew Lena was doing the same with Jess in between meetings.

Being pregnant could never stop a woman who was determined to work and Lena Danvers-Luthor was no exception. There Lena was negotiating with business partners with a 6 month along belly.

Kara would not forget the answer she got when she asked Lena how the meeting went after a really important one took place. Lena telling her how a room full of men and women in suits started discussing another important matter after they came to an agreement and the deal was signed. The matter being a name to the new addition who was coming  to their lives in 3 months ,when one of the investor who has known Lena since she was adopted asked if they decided on a name yet.

But that was not how they agreed on a name. It was when they went to the highly-acclaimed musical Hamilton on their date night. It was a surprise from Lena knowing how much Kara loved musicals. And this being one leg of the tour that original cast was doing around the country made it even more special. Towards the end of the first half of the act the scene that would become an important part of their life took place. As the song Dear Theodosia started playing they felt the baby’s first kick together as their hands were connected on Lena's belly. Taking this as a sign perhaps they decided right then and there this little guy who was going to be the most loved baby in the world was gonna carry the name Theodore Philip. Later on they would play this song whenever Philip would refuse to go to sleep.

_When you smile, I fall apart_

_And I thought I was so smart_

_My father wasn’t around_

   Kara heard Lena's voice break a little at the last line and decided this was a good time to make her presence known as she jumped in for the rest of the song

_My father wasn’t around_

   Lena jumped a little and looked up at Kara as she heard her voice. The movement making Philip open his eyes and look at his mama with wonder. Lena decided to keep singing without taking her eyes off of Kara.

_I swear that_

_I’ll be around for you_

    Looking at his son in the last line Lena saw Kara move closer to them out of the corner of her eye. And Kara sat beside them as she continued with the next part.

 

_[Kara]_

_I’ll be around for you._

_[Lena]_

_I’ll do whatever it takes_

_[Kara]_

_I’ll make a million mistakes_

A smile spread on Lena's face at that line and she looked at Kara with humor in her eyes getting the jab Kara was making at her for her hesitancy at the start. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena and held Philip's hand in her own as they both harmonised.

 

_I’ll make the world safe and sound for you…_

_…will come of age with our young nation_

_We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you_

_If we lay a strong enough foundation_

_We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you_

_And you’ll blow us all away..._

_Someday, someday_

_Yeah, you’ll blow us all away_

_Someday, someday_

 A quiet surrounded the apartment as the song ended and the time stood still for a moment. At least it felt like that till it was broken with a joyful sound coming from their son. Kara felt her wife's gaze on her and as the soft blue of the sky met the mysterious green of the forest they started leaning till their lips were milimeters away from each other and Kara felt the I love you, Lena whispered on her lips right before they touched. A kiss that contained a promise to each other and to the miracle sitting between them was shared until the said miracle decided he wanted kisses too and interrupted the women. A slight chuckle escaped between Lena's lips and she started showering Philip with kisses making him squirm and laugh with joy.

'Let's feed you little super, if you have even the half of the appetite your mama has you must be starving' said Lena with a wink to Kara as she made her way to the couch for a comfortable position. Kara having lost the ability to blush about her appetite just grinned and shook her head as she too lifted from the bench to catch her little family from behind and started spinning them in the air holding both of them carefully.

 As the laughter of the Danvers-Luthor family filled the apartment both Lena and Kara knew they would never ever change anything they have gone through just so they would be able get to this exact perfect moment.

_THE END_


End file.
